Crimson Tears
by StarKitten3360
Summary: This tells the story of Chitose Tachibana from the time before her brothers went through the Crimson Ritual to the time th Amakura twins enter All God's Village. this is her fear, her hope, her story.
1. Default Chapter

**Crimson Tears**

(Chitose's Story)

By: StarKitten3360

_Author's Note: I do not own any of Fatal Frame II or its characters. This is a fanfictions solely on the thoughts of young little Chitose Tachibana. Hopefully any of you who do not like this little girl will have a better understanding of her and maybe feel something towards her after reading this._

Chapter One

Chitose hurried along the main corridor of the Tachibana house searching for her two older brothers, Itsuki and Mutsuki. As she turned the corner she collided into the younger of the two twins, Mutsuki. Chitose wrapped her arms around her brother's waist and inhaled his scent deeply. She closed her eyes slowly as her Mutsuki embraced her small body in his arms.

"Chitose are you alright?" Mutsuki's soft and kind voice spoke softly to the near-blind child. Chitose opened her eyes and looked up towards her brother. She could make out most of his outline but his features were nothing but a blur in the darkness she was trapped in. She shook her head as Mutsuki let go of her. "Then why are you running around the house? Itsuki and I do not want to see you getting hurt."

"I was looking for you and Itsuki, I wanted to be with you both." Mutsuki smiled softly to his younger sister and took her hand in his. "I was just going to find Itsuki, why don't you come with me?" Chitose gladly held onto her brother's hand as he led her to her other brother, Itsuki. They stopped a few inched from Itsuki's door, Chitose used her free hand and slowly slid it open to reveal the other boys neat room. Itsuki slowly turned around to see who was entering into his room, his black hair brushed slightly in front of his eyes. Chitose smiled as she ran to him. "Itsuki!" She cried as she wrapped her small arms around his neck, giving him a hug. Itsuki returned her hug before letting go of her small body.

"Hello to you too Chitose." Itsuki smiled to his younger sister as he brushed his hair away from his eyes. Itsuki then turned to look at his twin brother who was still standing in the doorway. Itsuki gave Mutsuki a worried glance before returning his gaze to his sister. He gave her a small smile before he got to his feet. "Mutsuki, Chitose I have to go out for a little while, so I can pay my repspects to those who have come before us." Chitose looked up to her brother, she slowly squinted as she tried to make out to expression on his face.

"Itsuki..." She slowly began. Itsuki brought his hand up and patted the young girl on her head, causing her to giggle slightly.

"Don't worry Chitose I will be back soon." Chitose nodded as she listened to the movement of her brother heading towards his door. Before Itsuki entered into the hallway she ran to him and hugged him around the waist.

"Come back soon and play with me." Itsuki smiled as Chitose lossened her grip from around his waist. Itsuki slowly nodded and proceeded into the hall.

"Itsuki I think I will come with you. I want to pay my respects to those who lay to rest at the cemetary as well, if that is alright?" Itsuki nodded to his brother before looking at Chitose who was holding tightly to Mutsuki's robe.

"Chitose don't worry we'll be back soon." Chitose slowly let go of Mutsuki's robe and listened to them leave her there in the house by herself. She sighed and walked down the corridor, her feet padding against the hard wood. Shw slowly turned as she reacehd the front door and stared out at it, slight bits of color shone through the darkness but not much. She could her the rustle of the leaves as the wind blew through the trees, she shivered slightly as the chilling breeze passed over her. She slowly sat down on the porch of the house waiting for her brothers to return for her. As time passed Chitose felt the wind grow colder, she brought her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and rubbed her harnds together in front of her, trying to keep herself as warm as possible. After a few more moments she slowly stood and found her sandels by the door. She slipped them onto her feet and began to walk out the door when she heard the approach of people to her house. She kicked her sandles off and scurried back inside of the house. In her hurry she tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground; biting her lip she crawled the rest of the way to her hiding place. Chitose slowly slid the door of the large closet open and hurridly crawled inside, she slid the door shut so that there was only a small crack left for her to look through.

Itsuki and Mutsuki entered into the room followed by another figure who Chitose did not recognize at first. She listened as her brother's spoke softly to the person, he replied in a voice she would never be able to forget. The Ceremony Master, Ryokan Kurosawa, was standing in her home. Chitose slowly moved to the back of the closet; overcome with fear she began to shake at the very thought of the man that was speaking to her brothers. Silent tears began to creep down her cheeks as she curled herself into a ball.

Soon she began to sob and had to bite down on her kimono to make sure she made no sound. _"Itsuki...Mutsuki..."_ She repeated her brother's names over and over in her head as she began to rock slowly back and forth in fear. Her eyes focused on the crack in the closet, even though the light was faint she knew where it originated from. She stared at the crack, waiting, just waiting. She watched more with her ears then with her eyes, or listened to be precise. She followed the movement of the ceremony master especially as he began to walk around the room as he continued to talk to her brothers.

"It will soon be time for the ceremony, the time is drawing very near." The ceremony master's voice was deep, rough and very cold. It held a sharpness to it that would be able to cut like a knife. "Your father, I'm sure, would be proud to know that you will be halping the village so much." A sigh escaped one of her brother's lips as he took a step towards, or so Chitose guessed, the ceremony master.

"Please excuse my bluntness Kurosawa-san but it is getting late and Mutsuki and I must tend to our younger sister, Chitose. She is not quite fond of strangers in our home and tends to hide in one of the smaller rooms." Chitose stiffened as she felt the cruel eyes of the ceremony master penetrate her hiding spot.

"I understand." Mr. Kurosawa turned his head to look at the two twins. "I should be on my way, I am sure my daughters wish to know why I have been gone so long." The boys nodded and watched as the older man left. Itsuki turned to look at the large closet.

"You can come out now Chitose, Mr. Kurosawa is gone." Chitose crawled to the closet door and slowly slide it open. She pushed herself out of the closet and then ran to her brothers. Tears pouring down her cheeks.

"What's the matter Chitose?" Mutsuki's voice asked softly as he layed his gentle hands upon her shoulders. "There is nothing to be frightened of." Chitose's shoulders shook as she continued to cry. Her brother's shared a worried glance before looking back to their younger sister. Itsuki knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'll carry you to bed alright Chitose." Chitose merely nodded as she continued to cry. Itsuki slowly lifted her off the ground and cradled her gently in his arms as he took her to her room. Mutsuki went ahead of Itsuki and layed out Chitose's futon so Itsuki would be able to lay her down. Itsuki slowly lowered Chitose's shaking body to the futon, once he removed his hands Mutsuki covered their younger sister with her blanket. "Good night Chitose." They said together. Chitose looked up to her brothers and reached out a hand to both of them grabbing hold of the bottoms of their yukatas.

"Please don't leave me alone." Tears were still strolling down her cheeks. Itsuki and Mutsuki turned and sat donw next to her. "Don't leave me alone..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson Tears**

(Chitose's Story)

By: StarKitten3360

_Author's Note: I do not own any of Fatal Frame II or its characters. This is a fanfictions solely on the thoughts of young little Chitose Tachibana. Hopefully any of you who do not like this little girl will have a better understanding of her and maybe feel something towards her after reading this._

Chapter Two

The sun slowly began to peak through the windows in the Tachibana house, and streamed into the halls. Chitose was beginning to stir, her hand was outstretched as if looking for something. Her older brothers stood outside in the hall pearing in on the young child. Itsuki smiled at his sleeping sister before turning his gaze back to the two girls who stood in front of him. Yae and Sae Kurosawa, the twin daughters of the ceremony master. Chitose began moaning in her sleep causing Itsuki to glance back at her, Mutsuki did the same. Sae looked to Itsuki for a moment before she made her way over to the sleeping child. She took a seat by Chitose's side and layed her hand on the young girl's head, to try and calm the terrors that haunted her mind.

"Mama... papa... don't leave me." Chitose mumbled silently to herself. Sae's eyes softened as she gently stroked Chitose's head to try and calm to poor child. Itsuki peered inside and looked to Sae.

"Is she alright?" His voice held great concern for his younger sister.

"She'll be fine Itsuki-san." Sae replied in her calm and gentle tone of voice. "She's seems to just be having a nightmare, I am sure she'll be fine." Itsuki nodded as Sae gave him a reassuring smile before he retreated his head from the room to look at Yae, Sae's older sister.

"So it is settled." Itsuki whispered trying not to wake the young child in the room right next to where they all stood, or for Sae to overhear. Mutsuki, Itsuki, and Yae held their heads close together and all nodded with Itsuki's comment.

"Yes."

"It is agreed upon." Yae nodded to the alter twins before backing away a bit. After just a few seconds a scream came from Chitose's room and the three teenagers ran inside the room to see what was wrong.

"She woke so suddenly." Sae cried as she tried to calm a crying and shaking Chitose. Chitose clung to Sae as if ehr life depended on it and cried. Her eyes failed to tell her who was there but her ears were able to tell her.

"Itsuki, Mutsuki..." Chitose silently called to her brothers who came quickley to her side. Itsuki took her up in his arms and held her close to him.

"Shush not Chitose, everything is alright. We're here now." Mutsuki stroked his sister's head trying to calm the frightened child. Tears continued to pour from her eyes as she tried to calm down. She inhaled her brother's scent, and smiled a little. She felt protected from anything and everything, no matter what it was. After a few moments Chitose's breathing returned to normal and Itsuki placed her gently to the ground.

"Are you alright Chitose?" Sae's voice was soft as she asked to small child of her fright. Chitose merely nodded as her near-sightless eyes wandered to the doorway of her room. A figure stood there silently, Yae Kurosawa. Chitose tried not to shrink back in fear but failed in not flinching for a mere moment. She did not trust Yae, she didn't know why, but she felt as if there was something wrong with the teenage girl. Yae was far to secretive, or so it seemed to Chitose, she didn't seem to be someone that could be trusted.

"Mm-hm." Chitose mumbled as she managed a nod to Sae. She held an outstretched hand to Mutsuki as she continued to cling to Itsuki with the other as if her life would end if she let go. Mutsuki took hold of his younger sister's hand; he planted a soft kiss on the back of her hand. Mutsuki rubed her hand trying to calm the shaking child.

"Shhh. It's alright Chitose." Itsuki whispered softly into Chitose's ear. Chitose nodded; tears were streaming down her cheeks. Though her shaking was beginning to calm. Chitose sighed as she inhaled her brother's scent but only for a moment, because a second later she heard the movement of another person in the hall.

"Good morning father." Yae's voice floated in from the hall. The eldest sister entered the room followed by the ceremony master.

"Itsuki, Mutsuki... the time has come for the two of you to prepare for the ceremony." Itsuki nodded as he lowered Chitose to the ground. Mutsuki knelt down to Chitose and kissed her forehead and wrapped her into his arms.

"Mutsuki..." Chitose was confused, she could feel her shoulder beginning to grow damp from tears. "Mutsuki why are you crying?" Mutsuki pulled himself away from Chitose to look at his young sister.

"It's nothing Chitose, don't worry." Chitose nodded in response to Mutsuki's comment. "But Chitose Itsuki and I need you to do a favor for us." Chitose tilited her head to the side as Itsuki also knelt beside her.

"Chitose we need you to spend time at the Kurosawa house. Yae and Sae will look after you." Chitose nodded, though she did not want to leave her brothers. She tried as hard as possible to make sure she didn't shake at the thought of being in the same house as Ryoken Kurosawa.

"Don't worry Chitose, we'll take care of you." Sae smiled to the young girl. Chitose nodded again, this time to Sae.

"I understand." Chitose feigned a small smile for her brothers and pretended as if nothing was wrong; as if she was perfectly fine with leaving her home. Mutsuki gave her another kiss on the cheek before standing up and not saying another word.

"I will see you soon then okay Chitose?" Itsuki was the one who said this. Chitose nodded and waited for a moment for Mutsuki to say the same. Before a minute had even passed though Sae picked up Chitose in her arms and balanced the little girl on her hip.

"Come on Chitose." Sae walked out of the room. Chitose's mind began wandering.

_"Why didn't Mutsuki say he'll see me soon too?"_ Chitose made sure she didn't cry, even though she now feared her brother would not return with Itsuki. "Sae?" Sae turned her head to look at Chitose. "Will my big brothers be okay?" Sae flinshed in her mind at the question.

"Of course they will Chitose, don't you worry." Sae tried not to let Chitose see the pain that she felt in her heart. She smiled to the little girl as they entered into the Kurosawa house.


End file.
